Truth or Dare Inu Characters
by OMFGSkittlez
Summary: Truth or dare InuYasha style I know practically everyone has one but I want one too give me a truth or dare Ill give it to the Inu characters and Enjoy! Rated T for some launge
1. WTF!

Me: *walkes in room* Hey this isn't the kitchen!!!

*Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara appear in room*

Kagome: Where are we?

Me: OMG! WHATS GOING ON! Oh wait it's just the InuYasha characters. Coolness

InuYasha: Who are you wench!

Me:*slaps Inu* My names not Wench! I don't know how you put up with it Kagome.

Kagome: Me either

Sango: Do you know where we are?

Me: Looks like a studio*My best friend Taylor walks in*TAY!!!!

Taylor:Yay! Uuummm Where are we?

Me: Dunno lets make the best of it though.

Taylor: You thinkin what I'm thinkin?

Me:APPLE PIE!!

Taylor:YEAH!!! but what do we do with them?

Me:Dunno I guess we can play Truth or Dare

Sango: InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo: What?

Kagome, Me, and Taylor: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUTH OR DARE IS!!!

Everyone else: No

Me: Well-*Eri,Yuki, Ayumi, Hojo, and Sota appear in room* cool well-*The band of seven, Kikyou, Naraku, Kedea, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakaku appear in room**I stab Kikyou*

Everyone:*anime sweat drop*

InuYasha: NOO!! KIKYOU!!

Me and Taylor: YES!!!

Everyone: *looks at us like were crazy*

Me and Tay: What!! We hate Kikyou!!!

Me: Okay anyway. Like I was saying cool but-*Sesshomoru, Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken appear in room* Are we all here!*a moo is heard and a three eyed cow with Totosai on it's back appears in room* Ok now that everyones here Ka-*Myoga falls from the sky into the middle of the room* ANYONE ELSE!!!!*Kagura and Kanna appear in room* TAY I'M DONE YOU TALK!!!!

Taylor: Ok what she was trying to say was Kagome why don't you explain to everyone what truth or dare is so we can start.

Kagome: Ok *explains what truth or dare is*

Everone but Kagome taylor and me:Ohhh.

Me: Ok Well I know it's a well used Idea but have fun I knoe I will.

Taylor: We could use some co hosts so if you want to be one ask.

Me: If you want to dare Anyone even a host then put it in your review

Taylor: If you want to kill someone*points at Kikyou and Hojo* thats actually a favor to us all!

Me:Well please review and I hhope I get reviews well torcher all the Inu characters for your enjoyment!!! Or you can put in nice dares too if you want. Bye laterz!!!

*apple pie appears in room*

Me and Taylor: YAY OUR APPLE PIE!!!!

Everone*waves bye*


	2. New Co Hosts

Me: Okay I'm back. Tay Disclaimer.

Taylor: Leafdream only owns me so don't sue!

Me: Thanks Tay. Ok now we have some new co hosts here to join us please welcome Koga'sGirl4eva!!

*Koga'sGirl4eva suddenly appears in the room*

Everyone:*claps*

Koga'sGirl4eva: Thank You! Hi Koga!*glomps Koga*

Koga: Ahh! Get her off me! Your not my girl Kagome is!

Me: Koga be nice! Or I'll let Inu and Sesshy get you!

Koga: Fine!

Taylor: We still have more hosts to introduce! So please welcome .everything.!

*.everything. appears in the room*

Everyone:*cheers*

.everything.: Hi!

Me: Okay one more person to introduce befor we start on dares! Whoo! Please welcome Sachan2294!!

*Sachan2294 appears in the room dancing*

Everyone: *claps and cheers*

Sachan2294: Huh? Oh! Hiya!

Me: She a great dancer don't you agree!

Everone: Yeah!

Sachan2294:*blushes* Thank You

Taylor: Your welcome! Okay Leafdream shall we get to the dares?

Me: Yes. Ok so who wants to read the dare?

Koga'sGirl4eva: Me!

Me: Ok. Koga'sGirl4eva your up.

Koga'sGirl4eva: Okay this is from .everything.

_lol that was funny i really want to dare somebody to do something. like inuyasha to kill kikyo (I HATE HER!) or sota to give rin a kiss (aww, i think she is so cute.)_

do u have co-hosts? cuz, if u don't can i be one? PLEASE!!

Me:Aww. I hate Kikyou too!!

Kikyou: Hey! I'm right here you know!

Me: Yeah I do! Thats the point!

Kikyou: Humph!

Me: and your right Rin is adorable!!

Rin:*blushes* Thank you.

Me: Your welcome.

Sachan2294, Taylor, .everything.,and Koga'sGirl4eva: Okay Inu KILL KIKYOU!!!

InuYasha: I'm goin! Sorry Kikyou. NOT!! haha WINDSCAR!!!

Kikyou:*dead*

Everyone: YES!!! PARTY TIME!!!!!

* One AWSOME Party later*

Taylor: THAT WAS AWSOME!!!

Everyone:HELL YEAH!!!

Koga'sGirl4eva: I had lots of fun with Koga*clings to Kogas arm*

Koga: Gah! Help! Get her off!

Me: Here Koga'sGirl4eva this might help!*hands her a shock collar*

Koga'sGirl4eva: YES!! *puts shock collar on Koga* You better be nice to me Koga!

Koga: Not untill you get off me!!!

Koga'sGirl4eva: *shocks Koga*

Koga:GAH! OK I'LL BE NICE!!!

Everyone:Awww! Yay!

Me: Okay Sota Rin!!

Sota and Rin: Yes?

Me: Okay Sota the dare says you have to kiss Rin.

Sota: *blushes and kisses Rin on the cheek*

Rin: *blushes*

Everyone: AAWWWW!!! SO CUTE!!!

Me: Okay Sachan2294 how about you read the next one?

Sachan2294: Okay! This one is from kag-luv-inu4eva

_okay i has a couple  
1. dare inuyasha and kagome to kiss_

2. dare inuyasha and kouga to hug for a min.(man hug)

3. dare miroku, sesshomaru, and kouga to have a group hug!!

4. dare hakkaku and ginta to kiss kagome

thx!BYE!  
(p.s. can u tell kouga that I LOVE HIM! and sesshy too!?!? thx BYE!

Me:Okay Woo! Koga Sesshy!

Koga and Sesshomoru: *come to Leafdream* Yeah?

Me: Guess what?!

Koga and Sesshomoru: What?

Me: YOUR LOVED!!!

Koga'sGirl4eva:*twitches* KOGAS MINE!!!!!

Everone: *silent*

Cricket: Chirp chirp. Chirp chirp.

Taylor: Okay??? anyway on with the dares. InuYasha Kagome!!

Inu and Kags: Yeah?

Taylor: This dare says you two have to kiss!

Inu and Kags: *blush then kiss quickly and run off to hide*

Taylor: AWWW!!!

.everything: InuYasha!! Koga!!

Inu and Koga: Yeah

.everything.: *giggles* You have to man hug for a minute!!!!

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

.everything.: Come on you have to!!!! I'll have Kagome Sit you if you don't InuYasha. and for you Koga I'll have Koga'sGirl4eva Shock you!

Inu and Koga: Fine*man hug for a minute*

Inu: Ewww!! I reak of wolf!!!

Koga: Nasty!! I smell like mutt!!

Inu and Koga: *Run to bathe*

Taylor: EEKK! THE APPLE PIE IS BURINING!!!!*runs out of room*

Me: Randomness!!

Everyone: Yup!

Sachan2294: Okay now Miroku! Sesshy! Koga!

Miro, Sesshy, and Koga: What?

Sachan2294: You have to group hug

Miro, Sesshy, and Koga: NEVER!!!

Sachan2294: Let me see. Sango has Hiraikotsue, Koga'sGirl4eva has the shock collar remote, and Rin has those adorable pleading eyes. So Yeah you have to!!!

Miro, Sesshy, and Koga: Fine! *Group hug then run off to bathe*

Me: Okay Hakkaku! Ginta! Kagome!

Hakkaku, Ginta, and Kags: Yeah?

Me: Hakkaku and Ginta you have to kiss Kagome.

Hakkaku and Ginta: But shes like a SISTER! We cant KISS her!!!

Me: Make it on the cheek then but you have to kiss her.

Hakkaku and Ginta: Fine. *they kiss Kagome on the cheek*

Me: Okay next dare!

Koga'sGirl4eva:This dare is from Sachan2294

_lol pie! I so think that Kikyo needs to either leave or be killed cause then Inuyasha and Kagome can be together in peace!! ...YOU SHOULD DARE THEM TO MAKE OUT AND THEN KIKYO GETS MADE AND LEAVES BUT INUYASHA DOESNT CARE CAUSE KAGOME KISSED HIM! Update quick! (would also like to cohost lol)_

Me: I agree Kikyou should leave or die! Unfortunatly this means I have to revive Kikyou

Everone: *sobs* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I have to!!*revives Kikyou*

Kikyou:YES I'M ALIVE!!!

Everyone:*sobs*

Kikyou: Hey why are you crying? I'm alive.

Kagome: NO YOUR BACK TO BEING A CLAY POT!!!!!

Everyone: YOU GO KAGOME!!!

Sachan2294: Okay back to my dare!!!

.everthing.: Yeah okay Kagome and InuYasha have to make out!!!!

Kags and Inu: *Making out infront of Kikyou*

Kikyou: * Explodes*

Everone: SHES GONE AGAIN!!!! PARTY TIME!!!!

*Another awsome party later*

Me: Okay thats All the dares I have so far. Sooo

Everyone:BYE!!!

Sachan2294: R&R

Taylor: I SAVE THE PIE!!!*comes with yummy apple pie* Hey I'm back what did I miss

Everyone: The rest of the show.

Taylor: Okay Bye then.*Waves and passes out slices of pie*


	3. New New Co Host

Me: Well Im back sorry for not updating forever but i kinda had no choice my computer crashed

InuYasha: yeah right you just didnt care and wanted to leave us here to starve

Me: *sigh* Kagome

Kagome: InuYasha SIT!!

InuYasha:OOF! *cursing*

Me: Tay Disclaimer

Tay: Leafdream dosent own InuYasha

Koga'sgirl4eva: Yay im back!!*glomps Koga*

Me: Well we have a new perminent co host please welcome my friend I-Hate-Kikyo-To-Hell

I-Hate-Kikyo-To-Hell: HI!!

Tay: Well we have more dares so can we get started?

Me: Yup

Tay: TIME TO MAKE APPLE PIE!!!! YAY!!!!

everyone:?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!O_o

Tay: What we always have apple pie some time in the show*runs off to make apple pie*

everyone:O_o

Me: Well um ill read the first dare

I-Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell

1. I dare Kagome to make out with Koga, Hojo AND InuYasha (in front of each other) and admit truthfully who was best!  
2. I dare InuYasha to hug Sesshy for 10 whole seconds!  
3. I dare Sesshoumaru to bring Kikyou to life with Tenseiga then kill her again with Tokijin. XD and...  
4. I dare Kagome to take off Inu's enchanted necklace thingy and have Rin put it on Sesshy! XD!

(I wanna b a co-host too!! XD)

I-Hate-Kikyou-To-Hell: Yay my dares!!

Me: okay first dare...

Tay: I PUT THE PIE IN THE OVEN!!!! so what all did i miss?

Everyone: O_o

Narrator: an akward silence falls over the studio

Me: Hey!!! I cancled the narrator!!!

Narrator: Everyone looks confused

Me: Will you just shut it!!

Narrator: Humpf!

Me: Anyway the first dare! Okay Kagome!!!!

Kagome: What?

Tay: *giggles*

Me: Koga'sGirl4eva please tell kagome what she has to do

Koga'sGirl4eva: *laughes* You have to make out with Koga*GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!* Hojo and InuYasha and tell us truthfully who was the best

Kagome:*blushing*Okay

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: KOGA!!!!!!!!!YOU HAVE TO COME MAKE OUT WITH KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOJO!! INUYASHA!!! YOU HAVE TO WATCH!!!!!!!!

InuYasha and Hojo: WHAT!!!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Dont worry you'll both get your chance

Tay: Ok Kagome Make out with Koga

Kagome and Koga:*start making out*

InuYasha:*Snarles*

Me: Okay so how was it on a scale of 0-10

Kagome: hmm... 7ish

Koga: Yeah BEAT THAT MUTT FACE!!!!

InuYasha: I WILL!!!....*Blush*

Tay: HOJOS TURN!!

Narrator: everyone stares at Taylor

Me: SHUT UP!!

Narrator: Everyone stares at Leafdream

Me: SHUT YOUR ^!#!($& MOUTH!!!!

Narrator: everyone gapes at leafdream

Me: THATS IT IM GETTING MY BAZOOKA!!!*walkes in another room and comes back with bazooka bubble gum* Okay im good for now

Narrator: Everyone starts to laugh

Me:*sigh* Ima go get my real Bazooka

Narrator: no one believes her

Me: *Walkes in room holding a real bazooka*

Narrator: HOLY $%!&!!!

Me: *shoots narrator with the bazooka* Yay All better now!!

everyone else:O_o

Tay: Okay Hojo go for it

Kagome and Hojo:*making out*

InuYasha and Koga: *Growling*

I-Hate-Kikyou- to-Hell: how was he?

Kagome: *frowning* 3 1**/**2 ish

Me: Your turn InuYasha!!!

InuYasha and Kagome:*blush then start making out*

*several days later*

InuYasha and Kagome: *Still making out*

Me: Im taking that as a 20

Kagome:*gives a thumbs up*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Okay next dare YAY YASHA HAS TO HUG FLUFFY FOR TEN SECONDS!!!!!

InuYasha and Seshomoru:NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!

Me:*pulls out bazooka* HELL YEAH!!!

InuYasha and Fluffy: FINE!!*hug for 10 seconds* EEWWW!!!!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Okay Next!!

Tay: NYEHH!!! THE APPLE PIE IS BURNING!!!! ILL SAVE YOU APPLE PIE!!!!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!*runs out of room to save apple pie*

Me: Okay any ways Fluffy you have to bring Kikyou to life with your Tenseiga then kill her with Tokijin

Fluffy:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!*brings Kikyou to life with Tensegia*

Kikyou: IM A....

Fluffy: * drives Tokijin through Kikyous heart* YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: SHES DEAD AGAIN PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One Most amazing party later

Me: YAY!!!!

Koga'sGirl4eve: I had lots of fun with my Koga

Koga:*whimpering*

Koga'sGirl4eva: Okay last dare for today Kagome take the magic neclace off InuYasha and Rin put it on Fluffy

Kagome: *takes Magic necklace thingy off and gives it to rin who puts it on fluffy*

InuYasha: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*dancing*

Fluffy: Please dont say sit

Rin: Lord Sesshomoru would you like to sit?

Fluffy: *face is slamed into ground*

Me: well w..

Tay: I SAVED THE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Okay Pie for everyone later ill need more reviews if im gonna keep updating


	4. Woot WEDDING!

OMFGSkittlez:I'm BACK!!! Okay okay i'mm so sorry for not updating sooner but i've had sooo many ideas in my head for my other stories that i couldn't focus but i'm tryin really hard for you guys and any way this is gonna be a loooooong chapter

Kagome: HELP!!!! PLEASE TURN IT OFF!!!!!

*in the background Hannah Montanna is heard*

Taylor: *singing along to Hannah Montanna theme song...... badly*

InuYasha: WHAT THE HELL!!!! TURN IT OFF!!!

Everyone but Kinky-hoe and Hobo: AHHHH!!! TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF!*crying*

Kinky-hoe and Hobo I mean Kikyou and Hojo: *Attempting to sing along with Hannah Montanna.....and failing miserably*

Narrator: *eye twitching* Everyone screams in fright as Hannah Montanna plays on the T.V.

OMFGSkittlez: TAYLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOLD YOU NO HANNAH MONTANNA EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TURN IT OFF NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taylor, Kikky-hoe, and Hobo: AWWWWW!!!!

OMFGSkittlez: NOW!!!*pulls out Bazooka and aims it at them* I MEAN NOW!!!!

Taylor:*sighs and turns off the T.V.* Okay

OMFGSkittlez: Were having them do dares not murdering their souls with that crap *puts away Bazooka*

Kaoga'sGirl4eva: O-o-okay w-we can d-d-do t-t-the dares n-now r-r-right?

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Y-y-yeah l-let's move on *eye still twitching*

OMFGSkittlez: Okay here's our first dare

Realkagome1  
2010-01-07 . chapter 3

I want to be a co host i dare kagome to kill the mother fuckin bitches hojo and kinky-hoe whith a BAZOOKA

Kagome:OMG OMG OMG!!! CAN I CAN I PLEASE!!!!!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: YESH!!!!!

Kagome: YEAH!!!!

Kaoga'sGirl4eva: YEAH!!!!

OMFGSkittlez: HERE TAKE MINE!!!*Hands Kagome her Bazooka*

Narrator: Everyone except Kikyou and Hojo is exscatic

OMFGSkittlez: HEY!!! I killed you in the last chapter!!!

Narrator: No that was my twin Bob I'm Joe

OMFGSkittlez: I will kill you Joe I will kill you

Joe/Narrator: The narrator dosen't believe OMFGSkittlez

OMFGSkittlez: Grrrrr....

Taylor: OKAY LETS KILL KINKY HOE!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: *Takes Bazooka from OMFGSkittlez* Thanks. KIKYOU!!! HOJO!!!!!

kinky-hoe and hobo: WHAT!!!

Kagome: DIE!!! MWAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Joe/Narrator: Kagome laughes manicly and aims for Hojo and Kikyou

Kagome:*Aiming for kinky-hoe and hobo* YESH!!!*Shoots kinky-hoe and hobo*

Taylor: IMA MAKE APPLE PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: Yay!!

Joe/Narrator: Everyone is very exited

OMFGSkittlez:*Glares at Narrator* Grrr...

Koga'sgirl4eva: YEAH!!! SHES DEAD FINALLY DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*ONE AWSOME AMAZING TOTALLY PERFECT PARTY LATER*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: YEAH!!! THAT WAS AWSOME!!!

Joe/Narrator:Everyone is very exited that Kikyou and Hojo are gone

OMFGSkittlez: GRRRRR!! I will kill you Joe Narrator

Koga'sGirl4eva" NEXT DARE!

Rainshimmer  
2010-01-07 . chapter 3

HEY! You're funneh. I has dares. I ish talkingk funnehs.  
1. Have Rin ask my darling wonderful perfect Sesshomaru where babies come from.  
2. Have Shippo ask Inuyasha where babies come from.  
3. Miroku has to not act perverted for a month without exploding.

I wanna be a cohost so I can be around my Sesshy, who I am in no way, shape, or form obsessed with. Really. Also, tell Sesshy that I love him. XD

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: SESSHOMORU!!!!

Fluffy: Yes mighty overlord

Joe/Narrator: everyone saters in shock at Sesshomoru and I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell

OMFGSkittlez:Grrrr*glaring at narrator* you will die

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Rainshimmer loves you tell her you love her OMFGSkittlez

OMFGSkittlez:*Magically summons Rainshimmer*

Rainshimmer:*Appears infront of Fluffy* SHESSHY!!! *glomps Fluffy*

Shesshomoru:*Grumbles* I love you *eye twitching*

Rainshimmer: *feints*

OMFGSkittlez: *Magically teleports Rainshimmer home*

Kouga'sGirl4eva: Rinnie Shippo!!

Rin and Shippo: Yes Aunty?

Kaoga'sGirl4eva: Rinnie why don't you go ask Lord Sesshomoru where babies come from he's been dying to tell you and Shippo InuYasha wants to tell you to

Rin and Shippo: Really! Yay!

Rin: Lord Sesshomoru? Where do babies come from?

Sesshomoru:*Thinking:WTF!!!* Umm... you see Rin....Uhhh*trys to explain in a child friendly way where babies come from*

Rin: Thank you lord Shesshomoru but how does the baby get inside the mommy

Sesshomoru: Uhhh.....

...................

Shippo: Hey InuYasha!

InuYasha: Yeah whats up kid?

Shippo: Where do babies come from?

InuYasha:*Blushing like crazy* Uhh kid babies come from women I dont know any more than that*thinking:Lying is the only way I'm gonna tell the runt anything*

Shippo: Ohh.....

..................

OMFGSkittlez: ROKU!!!!

Miroku: Yes my Lady

OMFGSkittlez: Guess what?

Miroku: you are finnally about to admit your undying love for me

OMFGSkittlez: NO WAY IN HELL DO I LOVE YOU!!! I have a boyfriend his name is Cody anyway no and you have to not be perverted for a month without exploding

Miroku: How?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!??!!??!

OMFGSkittlez: I don't know

Kouga'sGirl4eva: Here this should help*puts a sit collar on Miroku*

Miroku:Thank you

Kouga'sGirl4eva:Aww.. Your welcome, Now whenever you do something perverted all some one has to do is say down*Mirokus face slams into the ground* and then you'll stop

OMFGSkittlez: YAY!!! Now all he has to do is go a month without one of us saying _down_*Mirokus face slams into the ground* or exploding

Kouga'sGirl4eva: YAY!!!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: NEXT DARE!!!!!

Kouga'sGirl4eva:  
2010-01-08 . chapter 3

lolz yay i still a co-host! i shall have my kouga marry me! (that would be very nice, very nice indeed) lol update soon!

OMFGSkittlez: OMG!!!! A Wedding!!!!!!

Kouga'sGirl4eva: OMG I'm Getting Married to my Kouga!!!!!

Kouga: What's a wedding... whats married...?

Kagome: *Sigh* It's like being mates in human terms.

Kouga: I'm not marrying her!!!!

Kouga'sGirl4eva: Yes you are! *pulls out remote to shock collar* *Shocks Kouga*

Kouga: GAHHH!!!! OKAY!!!

Kouga'sGirl4eva: Yay!

Joe/Narrator: A ranodom portal to the wedding appears and everyone goes through it

*Random portal appears*

Everyone: You will die Joe Narrator * goes through portal and appears in Paris France under the Eiffel Tower*

Kouga'sGirl4eva: OMG I'm in Paris for my wedding with Kouga!!!!!!!!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Cool I always wanted to go to Paris

Taylor: I made the- AHHHHH!!!!! I'M IN PARIS!!!!!

Joe/Narrator: Two random french officers walk up to taylor

*two random french officers walk up to Taylor*

Random Frech officer #1: Madam yooh wher told tyo neverr coome bak her

Randome French officer #2: Madam if yooh donn't walk offf theh skren rit now weh will haf to arrest yooh

Taylor: Fine *walks off screen*

Joe/Narrator: Taylor is very uspest as she walks off screen

OMFGSkittlez:*plotting*

Joe/Narrator: OMFGSkittlez is plotting

OMFGSkittlez: Joe Narrator can I have a hug?

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Go on

Everyone: *sees where this is going* Go on hug her!

Joe/Narrator: *shrugs* The narrator shrugs and hugs OMFGSkittlez *Hugs OMFGSkittlez*

OMFGSkittlez: AHHHHHH!!!!! SEXUAL HARASMENT!!!!!!

Joe/Narrator: *Covers OMFGSkittlez mouth with his hand*

OMFGSkittlez: *Shoves hand away* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NOW HE'S RAPING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Random French officers run back and beat Joe Narrator off OMFGSkittlez and drags him away*

Everyone: YEAH HE'S GONE!!!!!

*ONE NOT SO AMAZING BECAUSE KINKY-HOE AND HOBO ARE THERE PARTY LATER*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: That wasn't so cool

OMFGSkittlez: Eh atleast he's gone now

Kouga'sGirl4eva: Now can we*Random wedding dress poofs onto her and Random Tuxedo poofs onto Kouga*

Kagome: Woo! Now we need a-*Random priest poofs in and weds Kouga and Kouga'sGirl4eva*

Random priest: Kouga do you take Kouga'sGirl4eva to have and to hold in sickness and in health till for rich or for poor till death do you part?

Kouga: I do

Random priest: Kouga'sGirl4eva do you take Kouga to have and to hold in sickness and in health for rich or for poor till death do you part?

Kouga'sGirl4eva: I do!

Random priest: Now say your vows

Kouga: *Says vows* (I don't know what to put here)

Kouga'sGirl4eva: *Says vows* (or here)

Random Priest: Kouga do you take Kouga'sGirl4eva to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Kouga: I do

Random Priest: Kouga'sGirl4eva do you take Kouga to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Kouga'sGirl4eva: I do

Random Priest: Then by the powers invested in me I pronounce you man and wife!

*Everyone accept Ayame cheers and throws rice*

Random Priest: You may kiss the bride!

Kouga'sGirl4eva:*kisses Kouga*

Kouga:*Kisses Kouga'sGirl4eva*

*Everyone's randomly poofed back to the studio in their normal clothes*

*Kouga and Kouga'sGirl4eva poofed on to an all expences paid free cruise to Hawii*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: That was awsome!!!!!

OMFGSkittlez: YEAH!!!!

Taylor: Humpf! Next Dare!

Blooddance  
2010-01-11 . chapter 3

Hey just began reading your ...eh...'story'  
I think it's really funny expecially the applepie!  
You said you needed more reviews and I thought I could help out with a few ideas!  
1. Let Yasha and Fluffy dance tango together  
2. Let Kikyo be revieved by Naraku and then be tortured by the band of seven until she dies again.  
3. Let Bankotsu cuddle with Jankotsu  
4. Dare Naraku to wear a pink playboy bunny costume  
5. Dare Kagome to explain a lapdance to everyone (or something like that XD )  
6. Dare Sango to do a lapdance for Miroku (bet he'd enjoy that=^-^=)

Hope I could help and I also hope you'll update soon!

OMFGSkittlez: Wow! This is gonna be so awsome!!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: NARAKU!!!!!

Naraku: Yes?

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: You get to wear a pink playboy bunny costume and revive Kikyou

Naraku: WHAT! *Random poof of smoke and Naraku comes one in a pink playboy bunny costume*

Kikyou: I'm already alive

OMFGSkittlez: ANYONE IN THE BAND OF SEVEN GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!

Band of Seven: Yes almight Bazooka wielder

OMFGSkittlez: Bankotsu go cuddle with Jankotsu

Bankotsu and Jankotsu: *Cuddles*

OMFGSkittlez: Ther rest of you go torcher Kikyou till she dies

Rest of the band of seven: *Torchering Kikyou*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: InuYasha Fluffy Tango time!!!!!

InuYasha: What the hell is a Tango?

Sesshomoru: *doing Tango with InuYasha*

InuYasha: *Being dragged around by Sesshomoru*

OMFGSkittlez: Kagome please explaine to everyone what a lapdance is and Sango you get to show them how... Here use Miroku

*Somehow no ones really sure but in the next five minutes Miroku was nearly slapped to death and the studio was drowned in drool*

Everyone: *Poofed to a dry studio*

Taylor: Wow...

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Next Dare!

inukai44  
2010-01-12 . chapter 3

lol

1. i dare hojo to die scarface style  
2. kinky hoe to be killed by the underworld thingy that sesshy has  
the sit collor on koga  
4. koga death by sits

OMFGSkittlez: Well we can't do the last three because the people are busy but we can sacrafice Hobo!

*Everyone who isn't busy is poofed to a valcano in either a bathing suit*

Miroku: *drooling over all the girls in Bakini's*

Sango: Down!

Miroku:*pulled facefirst into the ground*

Taylor: Hobo we dont like you so were sacraficing you to this valcano god!

Hobo: No please have mercy!!

Taylor: Anyone here have any mercy!

Ayumi: I do!! *pulls out a grass skirt and coconut bra* my mom named it mercy!!!

Taylor: Okay

*Grass skirt and coconut bra poof onto hobo*

Taylor: Anymore Mercy!!!

Everyone: Nope!

Taylor: Okay then! *shoves Hobo into the valcano*

Valcano God: EWWWWW!!!!! *Throws Hobo out to sea*

Posiden: EWWWW!!!!! *Throws Hobo back*

*a random game of vollyball between Posiden and the volcano god takes place with Hobo as the ball*

*everyones randomly poofed back as Posiden spikes the Hobo over the net that appeared*

Everyone: Awwww!!!!!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Next Dares!

Sachan2294  
2010-01-15 . chapter 3

OMG. That was great XD i'm still laughing. Hey! if u run out of ideas here's some more :)

1. Koga and Inuyasha have to hug eachother while Kagome dances kinda sexy. And they can't let go until the end of the song or say anything.

2. Inuyasha and Sessy have to say that they love eachother in a brotherly way

3. Kagome has to go the entire show without making out with Inuyasha.

OMFGSkittlez: Kouga's on his honey moon and hobo is a ball in a vollyball game so InuYasha will have to hug Miroku

InuYasha and Miroku: Ewww! *Hugging*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: You cant make out with Kagome InuYasha and neither of you can move or talk untill she's done got it?

Miroku and InuYasha:*Nod*

*Kagome starts pole dancing to the song Push by Enrique Iglesias*

InuYasha and Miroku:*watching with wide eyes*

_Flatball, yeah right_

_Hey moma, they call me Wheezy_

_And you should be with me_

_I got a pocket full of reasons_

_Baby, I could bless you and you ain't even sneeze it_

_I'd be expressin' you and you don't even need me_

_I could have you dreamin',_

_When you ain't even sleepin'_

_Moma, I could help you get off like the weekend_

_She said, she wanna do to the new Enrique_

_I pocket this in, put the song on replay_

_And then she backed it up like replay_

_When you need it_

_Girl I try to hide it, but I can't escape it, oh, baby_

_Please forgive me_

_When I think of you, my thoughts are so X rated, oh, baby_

_Baby, I don't give a damn_

_I know that your mans now where in sight, oh, oh_

_And your eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna come with me tonight and I'll say alright_

_But first you gotta_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home lonely_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Do you love me? You know it_

_Do you need me? You know it_

_Will you please me? You know it_

_Will you tease me? You know it_

_Baby I_

_I'm the kinda guy that don't get real excited, oh, baby_

_When you have, when you have you're private party_

_I hope that I'm invited, oh, babe_

_Baby, I don't give a damn_

_I know that your mans now where in sight, oh, oh_

_And your eyes don't tell a lie_

_I know you wanna come with me tonight and I'll say alright_

_But first you gotta_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home lonely_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Is it half that you bag it up just that_

_Now drop it like it's hot_

_And pop it like a grab_

_And stop it like a watch, now move it like clockwork_

_Your body is trembling and your booty is an outburst_

_She wanna do it_

_Do it with no delay_

_I told her I'll go running, running just like relay_

_'Coz I'm cool_

_Till I tha breeze way_

_And pushing like sulk_

_And P E P P A_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home lonely_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Push, push, back upon it, make me believe you want it_

_Push, push, back upon it, girl I can't go home lonley_

_Push, push back upon it, go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the morning, just keep pushing back on it_

_Push, push _

_girl_

_Mr. Morales_

_Push, push _

_girl_

_Push, push _

_girl_

_Push, push_

InuYasha and Miroku:*Drooling*

OMFGSkittlez:Aww... no apple pie this time

Taylor: I GOT THE APPLE PIE!!!!!

Everyone: YEAH READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. dares please!

Me: Well I'll need more dares if I'ma continue so please gives me some dares!


	6. Sneak Peak

Okay so this is a little sneak peak into the next chapter which will be posted either today or tomorrow

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

Naraku:*Prettyest Gay Boy voice Ever* I burned them down down down*you can hear Fun House by pink playing in the background* Eh-Hee!

OMFGSkittlez: That's it this door is coming down Help me out I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Got it

*I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell and OMFGSkittlez charge the door and break it down*

InuYasha: *Girly Voice* Ahhh! Evasive Manuver Alpha-Delta-Squirrel

~*~*~*~xXx~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Wow that's just Wow

OMFGSkittlez: Yeah! I'm back and if you read any of my other stories then you should know why it took so long though I decided that this story is an acception to the rule because this one is mostly you guys and because I have some major writters block for the chosen spacific and I'm not making much sense or am I just rambleing? Oh and I do not own InuYasha!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: A little of both

Taylor: Is KougasGirl4eva back with Kouga yet?

OMFGSkittlez: No they're still on their honeymoon. But... I got a post card from Vagas!

Taylor and I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Let me see! Let me see!

OMFGSkittlez: Not yet!

Taylor and I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Awwwww...

Taylor: Why aren't we in the studio?

OMFGSkittlez: The new one or the old one?

Taylor: The new one

OMFGSkittlez: The boys are but the girls are out here with us thanks to a special request from Blooddance which just for your information I put a twist on

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: What was it?

OMFGSkittlez: You'll see I'm sure every one will notice

Taylor: Come on

OMFGSkittlez: Nope. I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell I want you to blind fold all the girls got it?

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Got it! *blind folds all the girls* Done!

OMFGSkittlez: Good Now OPEN THE DOORS!

Miroku: *Sing Song voice* What's the password?

OMFGSkittlez: *Sighs* I'm not gonna say it

InuYasha:*sing song voice* We won't let you in until you doooooo!

OMFGSkittlez: If you don't let me in I'll kick you where the sun don't shine

Sesshomoru: *Giggle* *Girly Voice* It's shining there now!

*All the girls mouths drop*

OMFGSkittlez: Did you open the curtains!

Naraku:*Prettyest Gay Boy voice Ever* I burned them down down down*you can hear Fun House by pink playing in the background* Eh-Hee!

OMFGSkittlez: That's it this door is coming down Help me out I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Got it

*I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell and OMFGSkittlez charge the door and break it down*

InuYasha: *Girly Voice* Ahhh! Evasive Manuver Alpha-Delta-Squirrel

*All the blindfolds fall off the girls faces and thier jaws drop and cheeks flame red as the see all the male InuYasha Characters Running around naked and flipping over tables just to hide behind them with buckets full of whipped cream*

Sesshomoru: *Girly voice* The Perimeter's been breached fire at will!

All the Guys: *Girly War Cry* Fire! *Throws whipped cream at the girls who are dodging and throwing it back*

Kagome: Throw it down South Girls we don't need to see that! Ahh!*gets pegged in the face with whipped cream*

Sango: We've got a girl down! I repeat we have a girl down!*scoops the whipped cream off Kagome's face and throws it a Miroku who gets hit in the chest and fall down with a girly squeal* Live Kagome Live!

Kagome: *Gasps dramatically* I'm Alive! Now help me get em all down

Sango: Yeah!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: What was the request and what was the twist! *dodges a handful of whipped cream and throws two back sucessfully knocking over Sesshomoru and Naraku*

OMFGSkittlez: Naked guys and whipped cream fight was the request and I added them all being on major Sugar Rush *Dodges one handful of whipped cream and pegs InuYasha in the ear with another*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Who would ask for that?

OMFGSkittlez: I told you already and I don't care what you think I'm enjoying this whipped cream fight!

*eventually all the whipped cream melted and they had to take showers and everyone (even the boys) came out in clean clothes*

OMFGSkittlez: *still laughing* Oh that was so fun

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Yeah it was

Taylor: Okay let's get started on the dares

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Okay so here's our first set of Dares for this Chapter

inuluna11

2010-07-27 . chapter 5

Your stuff is awesome plus funny which equals amazing it would be sooo awesome if i could co-host so i can personally KILL kikiyou well here are my dares

1 make sessy and kagura make out

2 kanna gets emotions and falls in love with shippo

3 naraku has to be gay until he dies and kisses jakousto

3 all the girl (maybe you) have to kiss all the guys randomly

Inuluna:*laughs evily*

Can you make kikyou kill herself and then come back to life and eat bankosto with hot sauce then try to strangle jaken after that can she die?

OMFGSkittlez: Okay lets welcome to the studio Inuluna

Inuluna: *Randomly appears in the studio on a computer typing rapidly*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Ah-Hem Inuluna

Inuluna: Huh? Wha... Where am I?

OMFGSkittlez: Like I said lets welcome Inuluna to the studio!

Everyone: *Claps and Cheers*

Miroku:*Cat calls*

Sango: Down Miroku!

Miroku: *slammed face-first into the ground*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Welcome and here *pulls Tokijin from Sesshomoru*use Tokijin(sp?) to kill kikyou!

Kikyou: Hey!

Inuluna: Yeah! *Uses Tokijin to push kikyou off the roof of an 80 story building*

Kagome: *Kisses InuYasha*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Hey look your dares already in play!

Inuluna: Cool!

Taylor: Sesshomoru Kagura!

Fluffy and Kagura: *Making out*

Taylor: Well that was fast...

Kanna: I feel

Everyone: *Gasp* What!

Kanna: I LOVE YOU SHIPPO!

Everyone: 0_o?

Shippo: *Backing away slowly* Uuhhhmmm...

Kanna: *Kisses Shippo*

OMFGSkittlez: Look there it goes again!

Inuluna: *Happy Dance*

Naraku: *Prettyest Gay Boy voice Ever* Eh-Hee! *Standing on a unicorns back as it galops over a rainbow twords Jakoutso's open arms on one foot with the other out behind him and his arms open like a bird and then jumps off the unicorn and into Jakoutso's arms then kisses him and falls over dead*

Everyone: WTF! 0-0

Kikyou: *is magically revived then kills herself and is dead again*

Everyone: =^..^= =D

Inuluna: *Kisses InuYasha*

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Look see it's even working on you!

OMFGSkittlez: *Kisses Sesshomoru* Ewww... I kissed my Dog! It says he my dog on my profile page.

Eveyone: Ewww...

Taylor: TIME TO MAKE PIE!

I-Hate-Kikyou-to-Hell: Next Dare

dragonsfire14

2010-07-05 . chapter 5

PLS CAN I BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I LOVE APPLE PIE AND INUYASHA!

heres a list of dares and truths for them all (evil smirk :D)

Dares

-kag marry inu

-shippu LET ME HUG U 4 EVER ^_^

-inu drink 50 cans of a soda and be forced to wet your kimono on camcorder, then give the footage to shippu for blackmail uses

-miroku eat your weight in oreos without puking

-sango give miroku a piggy back ride to canida and back

-sess act like a cute little puppy

-rin turn inu and sess into 5yr olds with the free super powers im about to give u (*gives super powers)

Truths

-kag do u want your babys to have puppy ears?

-inu what is your worst (most embarrising) fear or phobia?(e.g the dark or spiders or somthing)

-shippu do u think of inu as your dad because kags ur mum?

-miroku if u could swap bodys with any of the gang, who would it be?

-sango is mirokus (u know what) big or small?

-sess was there ever a time u loved your brother?

rin- would u date shippu?

(¦_¦)

(OO) wooooot goooo apple PIE!

Kagome and InuYasha: *Walk off to go get married in demon terms because human terms can wait*

Sango: *Sigh* Lets go

Miroku: Yeah *hops on Sangos back as he sets in on his 12th case of oreos*

Sang: *Sighs and starts for Canada*

Sesshomoru: *crawls up to Rin and rolls over on his back panting as he waits for Rin to scratch his belly*

Rin: *Scratches Sesshomorus belly and giggles as he starts to kick his leg*

Kagome: *walkes back on screen and sighs contentedly waiting for InuYasha and Shippo to come back with the camera and the empty soda cans*

Rin: *Magically zaps InuYasha and Sesshy into 5 year olds*

Kagome Yeah I do want them to have his ears

InuYasha: *Shivers* Spiders

Shippo: Yeah I do kind of now

Miroku: Sango

Sango: *blush* Small

Sesshomoru: Not really

Taylor: *walks in with a pie in her hands* Well that was rather boring

OMFGSkittlez: Well watching men frolic in all their glory is tiring

Everyone: *Nods and eats apple pie*

Taylor: Read and review!


End file.
